Mind Games: Time to Play
by checoBohen26
Summary: The Undertaker is in hot pursuit. He will do everything in his power to get his souls desire..Tess. Can Kane save her and himself? Its time to play,who will win?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** I want to apologize for being gone for so long but I haven't had much computer access and the one I have right now is crappy -_- Well like I promised here is the second in the series of **Mind Games**. I'll be taking it slow,so the chapters will be short. Don't worry,I'm working on it(:_

_Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated._

* * *

><p>Excruciating pain. The flames were inevitable. They casted ghostly shadows everywhere and anywhere he went. The flames took him whole and didn't want to let him go. The skies darkened seeming to be a black hole. The more you looked inside,the more it was certain an end was never in sight. In a way,it was. Screaming. Thrashing. Burning. Flesh. People. Innocent. Death. Everywhere. The fire wouldn't let him go. The arms of death held onto his whole body,mind and heart. The fire wouldn't let him breathe. The blackened fingers curled around his neck crushing his lungs into dust. The sky engulfed him entirely and the flames burned him to his inner core. Taking his last breaths..3 puffs of air..2..1..<p>

Kane breathed in heavily and sat up from the now soaking bed. The sheets were tangled around him,his sweat dripping from all over. Seconds later he felt the bed dip in someones weight.

"Kane? Bad dream again?" Tess sat at the edge of the bed in a tank top and sweats. Her brow creased in confusion and eyes poured out worry. Almost every night Kane had a bad dream and woke up frantic,panicking.

Kane just got up and walked to the bathroom slamming the door harshly. It rattled the enitre room,making Tess jump from the small action. After the incident with Undertaker they moved somewhere safe..or so they wanted to believe. Kane didn't trust his brother at all so Tess and himself shared the same bedroom just in case.

Tess just sighed and went back to her bed across the room. The carpeted floor beneath her feet gave her some kind of comfort until she reached the warmth of her bed. She didn't blame Kane for being so angry but sometimes she wished he would talk to her,tell her what was wrong.

Tess laid down and brought the comforter over herself,closing her eyes and took in a long breath. Within time she hoped he would. That was the only way to take Taker down. Together.

* * *

><p>Kane stood over the pearl white sink and turned the faucet on. He swiped water into his large hands and dipped his head to splash the cool water on his face.<p>

He sighed in content at the cold contact. It was better than the heat that he was used to in his dreams every night. The horrible dreams that never seemed to end. The dreams that tormented every part of his already tortured mind.

Kane then touched his skin and checked every part of him,afraid the dreams were very much true and the flames would take him whole any minute. Suddenly he flinched. That damn memory..

His large palm made a echoing sound when he slammed his hand against the tiled walls as the memory of when Undertaker taunted him with matches. He could never forget it. He could never erase the feeling of the flickering flame that burned and teased his skin.

Some sick twisted part of him wanted to feel it again and relish in it,but that's what Undertaker would want. He would never give his brother what he wanted.

After a few more minutes of trying to compose himself he walked out of the bathroom,shutting the lights off and then walked toward Tess' bed.

"Hey," she broke the silence.

"Sorry for-" Kane began but Tess shook her head and rested her hand on his.

"You don't have to say sorry Kane. Its okay." She smiled sweetly to him and laid back down.

Kane nodded and walked back to his bed,closing his eyes and hoped that he didn't wake up to flames surrounding him.

* * *

><p><em>3 Hours Later<em>

"They think they can run from me," Undertaker swiftly made his way towards Tess like the whispering wind and kneeled by her,where his lips were positioned by her ear.

He tasted her and groaned,"Definitely worth the wait." He smiled evily and got up,turning his attention to the sleeping form of his younger brother.

"I really do pity you little brother. You cannot stop me from attaining what was always mine," he sighed and shook his head sadly,"You'll just have to the learn the hard way." Undertaker then walked toward the balcony doors from which he came from. Taker casted a lasting glance to the sleeping forms,"Its almost time to play," then took his leave with his eyes pouring acid and his most sinister smile.

Kanes eyes snapped open and he breathed harshly. His head turned toward the balcony doors that he swore were closed tightly. The cold wind blew the doors open slightly and then clicked closed.

_Something isn't right_,Kane thought. He laid back down figuring it was just him and his imagination,but the deep panick hidden in his gut wouldn't let him sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that you guys hate me right about now and I'm sorry that I have not updated soon enough. I'm honestly a lousy updater! *bows head* Anyway thank you for the reviews because they've really pushed me to do this. **

**I am rusty so there are probably some mistakes and this chapter possibly sucks, but it'll get better promise. I hope you enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only so don't sue me. :P**

* * *

><p>The bed creaked and moaned underneath Kanes weight. He groaned and sat upright, rubbing his aching muscles around his shoulders.<p>

"Definitely going to need a new bed." He looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was close to 11 a.m. Sighing, he got up and put on his sweatpants finding his mask in the process. Kane didn't have any desire to wear it anymore because he trusted Tess. Ever since the night at the hospital, he grew closer to her. Just thinking about her his heart began to beat faster, a feeling that he wasn't too familiar with. Speaking of Tess, Kane noticed her bed undone without her in it. He figured she was downstairs making breakfast. Slipping on some socks, he went to the bathroom and did his buisness. As he looked in the mirror he noticed his eyes were rimmed with black. After being woken up last night from that rush of cold wind, he couldn't go back to sleep. Something felt odd which prevented him from falling asleep, the only thing he did accomplish was twisting and turning all night.

Dragging his large feet across the wood floors, he made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to find that Tess wasn't there. Panic began to set in his gut, the same sinking feeling he had the night before. Trying to calm his breathing he checked the bathroom and the other bedrooms around the house.

Nowhere. Tess was nowhere in sight.

"Tess!" Kane went to the garage, which was open,and didn't find his car there, his keys gone. He walked to the back of the house and found her Harley still there, the helmet hanging from the handle.

"Tess!" He yelled again. His thunder like voice carried and created an echo. It was cloudy out and the regular singing of the birds early in the morning wasn't present. Only the wind through the trees made noise which created a lonely feel.

"Kane? Why are you out here yelling?" Tess stood in the doorway. She looked concerned for Kane especially since he was only wearing sweatpants and it was pretty cool out.

Kane turned around and felt relief flood over his body. He was ready to search the grounds to find her.

"Where in the hell were you Tess?" He suddenly became red with anger, the veins on his arms bulging.

"I went out to the city for a while for some fresh air and why are you yelling at me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and went up to him. He grabbed her arms roughly and shook her.

"Fresh air? There is plenty of fresh air out here Tess! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Tess tried to pry his hands away but his grip was too strong, his thick fingers were making dents into her arms. She could already feel the bruises forming.

"Killed? What are you talking about? Kane stop! You're hurting me!" Tess was angry at first but now was scared...terrified even. Kane didn't let go, just squeezed harder. She saw his chest move up and down as he breathed wasn't the first time she saw him like this. When she was at the arena for her match one day, she saw a cameraman get too close. It was Kanes bad day and he grabbed the poor guy flinging him across the room. Now it was different, however, this time it was her.

Tess had tears in her eyes and when Kane saw that, his grip loosened,"Oh god...Tess...I didn't mea-"

"Don't get near me!" She wiped her tears and shakily left the garage. As she hopped into the car she remembered it wasn't hers and Kane would need it. Quickly, before Kane could get to her again, Tess went back inside and found her keys to the motorcycle. It was parked in the shed in the back since Kane wanted to drive her everywhere. He was obsessed with keeping her close to him and she didn't blame him but it came to be too much.

Right now she was scared and needed to be as far from Kane as possible. The engine of the motorcycle revved and Kane was seconds late as he watched her speed out of there.

"Fuck!" He ran back inside of the house and got dressed. His keys were still in the ignition so it was easy for him to try to catch up. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was just afraid that Undertaker had gotten her and...

There was no excuse. He hurt her. When he saw the pure fear in her eyes something stirred in him. Tess was the only one who wasn't afraid of him and now he might have pushed her away. Pushed her into danger. Into his brothers arms.

* * *

><p>The highway was sort of empty so Tess could easily duck and dodge between cars. Her heart was racing. Her mind replayed the image of Kanes anger and she went faster hoping that it would get her out of this mess.<p>

However Tess didn't see the truck. She didn't notice it slowed down in front of her. It was too late anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _Hey, hey, hey! I have another chapter and I do believe I should get an award because if I did not get the surge of inspiration I got...well...major cliffhanger. Most of you would probably run after me with torches and stuff :D Anyway, I threw in something towards the end which might not make sense or maybe it will, I don't know, but..well it will make sense soon. Bare with me peoples(:_

**Disclaimer:** **This is sincerely for entertainment purposes only. I'm not trying to get sued here!**

* * *

><p>Kane gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Undertaker was right. He was a monster and Tess would never grow to love him. How stupid could he be? How could he hurt Tess? Kane slammed his large hand roughly on the steering wheel, honking the horn in the process. He had to find Tess. He had to apologize and promise he would never hurt her because he never would. Kane could never hurt someone he loved.<p>

Loved? Kane shook his head. He didn't even know what that meant. Tess would never love him,but he could still protect her. He had to keep his word. He couldn't lose someone he was close to again. See, Undertaker had always been the older brother. Protected him from the bullies when they were younger and their parents had passed away tragically. It had always been them. Thats it. Then when they entered the world of wrestling, things had changed. Undertaker grew dark and truly took on the name of the Undertaker. It ripped his heart out when his only kin had disowned him. Disowned him to be in a world of darkness...so Kane wanted to prove to his older brother he could become dark and brooding too. They were for a small period of time,but again Kane was shoved away. He got the message. He knew he wasn't wanted. Since that time it had always been him against his only living breathing relative and when Undertaker became powerful..beyond anything he could imagine,they battled each other. Exactly the way it was now.

Well he would able to keep his word to Tess, but one thing was standing in his way right now.

Traffic.

Piles of cars were filling up the highway which was odd because normally there would only be a couple of cars on the highway believe it or not.

"Come on!" Kane yelled. Tess was probably gone. So far gone.

* * *

><p>It was going on more than ten minutes but soon the herd of cars were beginning to move and Kane closed his eyes for a moment. Why was he so hot headed? What was it about him that made his life difficult to navigate? How could he find someone so perfect and let this happen? Kane felt the blood in his body boil and the nerves in his body tick..<p>

Then his cellphone ringing and beeping of cars snapped him out of his state.

"Kane," he recognized that voice and his heartbeat calmed down,"I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just-"

"Don't explain. I know I scared you and I will make up for it. Where are you?" He took the next exit on the highway. He would pick her up and keep her safe. The way it was supposed to be.

"I'm at a friends house close by. I almost crashed so I decided to stop before I hurt myself. Look, I just need some time for me Kane." He sighed. The voice of Tess soothed him and as afraid as he was to let her be alone,he knew she needed the space. She would most likely run off again if he kept being overbearing.

"Okay. If you need anything-"

"I know,just call."

That was it. He heard the dial tone on the other end and he somehow had this nagging feeling again in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head and calming his breathing, he slowly pulled in to the garage. When he took the keys out of the ignition and just sat in the car, he loved the silence that came with it. The silence that he never thought he'd get used to.

* * *

><p>"Are you family of this young woman sir?" His cold emerald eyes looked into the warm blues of the old woman standing before him.<p>

"Not exactly. We're to be wed soon." She smiled showing her yellowing teeth. Her eyes raked over the large tan man. He wore heavy boots and faded light blue jeans with a leather jacket. His hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail, bandana resting on his froehead. There were tattoos covering his arms, 'Gangbanger,' she thought.

"She's very lucky Mr-

"Taker. You can call me Taker." The nurse nodded and pushed her large round glasses back on her nose.

"Well Taker,Ms. Tess is in critical condition. I know that's not what you would like to hear,but we have to best doctors taking care of her now. I will update you when I get more information okay?" She sighed heavily as if it hurt her to speak.

The side of his jaw twitched. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Okay. Thank you." He turned away and sat down in the waiting area. He knew Kane would slip up. His dear brother always slipped up. Now unfortunately it had to come down to Tess crashing her motorcycle into his truck. Everything had worked out as planned. He was always five steps ahead,they didn't call him the Undertaker for nothing.

Now the call to his brother disguised as Tess was just for little added fun. His eyes twinkled,his brother had fallen for it. Poor Kane was so smitten with Tess he didn't even notice. Taker chuckled to himself,this was going to be too easy.

"I'm guessing you're here for Tess?" A tall doctor with piercing gray eyes approached Taker,clipboard in hand.

"Yes I am. How is she?" He eyed the so called doctor in front of him. This guy had tattoos crawling on his arms as he did and an almost malicious look in his eyes that almost mirrored his own. If anbody had told him this guy worked here he'd shrug it off and laugh.

"Better. She's still critical,but she has made significant progress. I am Dr. Orton her doctor,excuse my manners." Orton took his hand out, but it seemed as if the larger man wasn't in the mood to shake it. That made a vein in his neck twitch.

"Well Dr. Orton when may I see her?"

"She is still in recovery sir. I don't think you can see her today."

Now that didn't go well with Undertaker.

"That won't work Mr. Orton," he stepped closer to the doctor and breathed on his face,"I must see her today."

Dr. Orton chuckled,"I'm not one to intimidate easily sir. I suggest you back away. I'm not one to take orders from a stranger."

Undertaker smiled,"Fair enough Dr. Orton. Seems you're not as smart as you think you are. There's always a bit of growing room."

"Goodnight sir," Orton replied through clenched teeth.

Taker just laughed and shoved past him. He would see her. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Where are you? Tess is here in the hospital!" He tried to keep his voice low.<p>

"At a friends? You must have gotten tricked," he rubbed his head and sighed heavily,"you got lucky this time Kane. I don't know if I can keep her safe for long. He just left and you know your brother. He'll be back."

"Dr. Orton please report to room 54 for surgery. Please report to room 54 for surgery." Orton sighed.

"Look I gotta go. Get down here as fast as you can. If you wait too long he'll take her and god only knows what he'll do to her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_ Maybe its just me,but I think I had too much fun putting in the line breaks ^_^ Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated,thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Last chapter for part two of the Mind Games series! WOO! I know they're like really short,but it works for me better. Sorry for any errors that I haven't noticed._

_I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! Thank you for the comments and alerts (=_

_Read along! *smiles*_

* * *

><p>Kanes car left deep black tire marks against the concrete driveway of the hospital. As soon as the car made an abrupt stop,he left the car and barged into the tall building, taking in no account of the squad cars and ear biting sirens surrounding the hospital. Nurses were scattered and doctors were yelling orders left and right. His head was spinning but all he could think of was getting Tess and making sure she was okay. It was still clear out when he arrived home after being called by Undertaker disguised as Tess. The drive took up to 20 to 25 minutes at most and it was already getting dark out. He cursed under his breath.<p>

"I'm looking for Dr. Orton! Where is he?" His rough voice startled many of the employees ad they shakily pointed down the hall.

Kane started to jog past the main desk and down the narrow hallway,shoving his way past patients and doctors. He then noticed that everyone looked shaken and there were police running around on a mission, his chest began to tighten.

"Kane! Kane over here!" He recognized the voice and turned around quickly coming face to face with his old friend.

Orton was out of breath, he knew this was going to happen..dammit he knew it all too well.

"Where is she? Where is she Randy!" Kane was breathing heavily and sweat poured down his face. His skin was hot and burning, a feeling all too familiar to him.

"Calm down! Listen, we called the police alright,security is checking every room in the hospital for her we-"

Kane grabbed Randy by his collar and pushed him roughly to the nearest wall. Randy looked at Kane with soft, gray eyes.

"You let my brother take her! You bastard!" Kane took his large right hand and punched Orton,busting his lip open. The doctors andd nurses tried to take Kane off, but Randy took control easily and used all of the strength in him to take one of Kanes wrist and bend it behind his back.

"There was nothing I could do Kane! NOTHING!" Randy saw that Kanes breathing had calmed so he let go and watched his friend punch the nearest wall making everyone around to scatter about. He wiped his bleeding lip with the bottom of his sleeve.

"After I sent him off,I went to check on the girl he was talking about. I saw your brother and knew he was up to something..she was fine..I don't know how he managed to take her..I'm sorry. I really am."

Kane slid down the wall with his head in his hands. He didn't blame Randy..he knew his brother was going to have her. He damn well knew.

"We're going to find her Kane. We're going to try and find her."

Randy kneeled in front of the large man and knew all too well the anguish Kane must be feeling. He remembered when Kane kept coming back to the hospital with severe wounds years ago when he was working his ass off to become the doctor he was now.. Concussions,numerous broken ribs,torn ligaments,bleeding gashes. This large man was hurt and he saw that. Randy tended to him as he tended to every other patient that passed through,but something was different,he just hadn't known yet. He became Kanes only friend and something more.

It still confused him now. They shared something special,a bond that both Kane and Orton couldn't understand. It wasn't sexual by any means and somehow Randy was okay with it.

Well, time had passed and they grew apart,but they were still close friends and now Kane needed someone. He needed his friend.

Kane brushed Randy away and stood up,squaring his shoulders.

"I have to find her. I think I know where she might be."

"Do you need help?" Ortons soft eyes became hardened and cold again.

"I need you to check security footage if you can. Try to find how Taker managed to get in and out without alarming anyone." Kanes hands rested on his hips.

Randy nodded,"I will call you if I find anything. Now the police are going to ask questions about uh-"

"Tess," Kane finished.

"Yeah Tess. Do you want the police in this?"

"No. Keep them out of it." Kane rubbed his head.

"Are you sure? They can help."

"Not yet. I don't know..just right now don't mention my brother. I want to find him. I want to kill him."

Randy nodded and immediately went to call the security guard in charge of the footage. This was going to be a long night.

Kane didn't know where to begin. His brother could have taken Tess anywhere. He had a place in mind. The house they once shared together. That's where he would start...start and finish this damn game.

* * *

><p>The dark room was where Taker felt like home. He paced back and forth in front of the soft padded bed,the finest he had in the whole house,and listened to her breathing. He had her set up with everything she needed from the hospital,his connections favoring him in every way he needed.<p>

He would wait until she woke up. He would wait until her eyes would open and land on his face. He would listen to her scream until her lungs gave out.

"Those sweet screams darlin'. Yeah. I can definitely wait."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<br>Any questions just ask away. Up next Mind Games: Life in Possession_


End file.
